


A warm you're welcome

by Nary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Frottage, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Stranded, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: When they're stranded on an icy planet, Blaytz and Coran take shelter together, and find ways to keep warm.





	A warm you're welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Longpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/gifts).



When the distress signal came in from the Blue Lion, Coran had answered it immediately. The Paladins were scattered, dealing with issues on other planets, and so the castle ship came to Blaytz's aid when he reported coming under heavy fire. With Coran at the helm, they were able to drive off the attackers, but there were some alarming dips and spikes in the readings as he came closer to the ice planet's surface that gave him pause.

"Great!" said Blaytz. "I'll bring the Blue Lion in and we can get out of here."

Coran's brow furrowed as he looked through the ship's array of signals. "I'm not sure," he began, "I'm getting some odd readings -" He broke off as the castle listed sharply to the side and then began to spiral downwards. "Power's failing!" he called out, frantically trying everything he could think of to slow his descent while sliding across the floor as everything tilted sharply around him. "I'm going to crash!"

"Not if I can help it," Blaytz shouted, and a few moments later Coran felt the castle ship's angle stabilize as the Blue Lion flew underneath it, using all of its strength to help steady the vessel. With his help, and Coran struggling for control, they managed to come in for a safe, if somewhat rougher than usual, landing. Coran staggered outside to find that Blaytz was also emerging from his Lion - which was now wedged under the castle ship, buried up to its neck in shattered ice.

"Well, this isn't ideal," Coran said, rubbing his arms and pulling his cape around himself more closely to try and warm up. "You can't tunnel to freedom?"

Blaytz shook his head. "Not without letting the castle ship fall into the crevasse that's under the snow - I wedged the Lion in so its legs are braced and it should be able to hold it until you can figure out what's going wrong." He gave Coran a hopeful look. "You _can_ figure out what's going wrong, can't you?"

Coran rubbed his chin. "With a bit of time, I can review the readings from just before the crash and determine the cause..." He shivered, turning back towards the doors, Blaytz close behind him, looking forward to getting back into the warmth of the castle, only to find that the doors wouldn't open. He pushed at them to no avail. The ship was completely locked down. 

After several unsuccessful attempts to break in, Blaytz frowned and said, "I can go back to the Blue Lion to send a signal to the others and let them know we need help, but we can't stay in there - the castle could crush it or it could fall into the crevasse... Until they get here, we're going to need to take shelter somewhere else." Neither of them were really dressed properly for the cold, but at least Blaytz had his armor, which provided some degree of insulation as compared to Coran's sleeveless shirt and billowing cape. "Follow me," he said.

Returning briefly to the Blue Lion, he climbed inside long enough to send out a distress signal to the other Paladins, and returned with a bundle slung over his shoulder. "Supplies," he said breezily, and then gestured to a nearby ridge. "There are caves there, we can take shelter until someone else arrives."

Coran trudged miserably through the snow and ice, following Blaytz's footsteps. It was not a long walk, but the conditions made it feel interminable. At last they reached the mouth of a cave and headed inside. Blaytz immediately began unpacking the items he'd brought, and soon there was a thermal generator warming the cave's interior, some ready-meals warming their bellies, and a large insulating blanket to warm the rest of them.

"Come here," Blaytz told Coran, putting his arm out so the Altean could nestle beside him. With the the thermal generator throwing off warmth, the blanket wrapped around them, and pressed up next to Blaytz, Coran began to regain some feeling in his extremities. He leaned against the Blue Paladin, comforted by his presence and thinking that if they had to be trapped here, at least they weren't trapped here alone.

"Feeling a little better?" Blaytz asked him eventually. 

Coran nodded. "Less like my arms are going to fall off." 

Blaytz chuckled. "Good, that wouldn't do at all. You can't grow new ones, can you?" He seemed generally less affected by the freezing temperatures than Coran, no doubt by virtue of the layer of protective fat under his skin, evolved to protect his people from the cold water of Nalquod, their homeworld.

"Even the healing pods can't do that," Coran said. As the cold receded and he felt more alert and alive again, he began to be aware of just how close they were, of the way Blaytz was holding him safe in his embrace... He blushed, looking away, feeling self-conscious. Such untoward emotions did not befit him, and would surely only make Blaytz uncomfortable as well, were he to become aware of them. It was probably just the stress of the situation that had lowered his defenses...

"You've stopped shivering," Blaytz said, more quietly. "Is that a good thing?"

"I... yes, it's good," Coran mumbled. "I'm fine." He pulled his arms tighter around his knees, wondering just how long it would take any of the other Paladins to reach them. Would they have to stay here overnight? The sky outside the cave was darkening, and it would only get colder once the sun set.

"You still feel cold. Maybe there's something else we could to do help warm up..." Coran looked up in surprise and saw the charming smile that was so often directed to attractive strangers pointed in his direction instead. While of course he'd always thought Blaytz was handsome, he'd never expected the Paladin to look twice at him. Startled, he gave a little nod, and Blaytz leaned in to kiss him.

Coran responded with what he might normally have considered an unseemly eagerness, but under the circumstances, felt just right. There was no need to play hard to get or pretend coyness when Blaytz was already sliding one hand down his trousers and his cock was straining hard at his touch. Blaytz gave a knowing smirk and kept on teasing him until Coran was all but panting with desperation, and gasped out, "Will you take me already?" 

Blaytz grinned. "I don't know... what if one of the other Paladins arrives and walks in on us?"

Even as he said it, Coran knew that he wasn't seriously concerned. Blaytz was, to put it politely, a gentleman of easy affection, and all of the Paladins knew it. They would only be surprised that proper, respectable Coran had succumbed to his charms. And at the moment, he was too frantically needy to worry much about his reputation or his dignity. "I'll tell them to quiznak off."

"That I'd like to see," Blaytz said, and drew Coran down onto the cave's floor. The blanket, although thin, was an excellent insulator and made the cold stone surprisingly comfortable. It was only the work of a few minutes for Blaytz to remove his armor, and Coran admired the view as he did so. His body was sleek and smooth, patterned in pale blue along his chest and stomach. His massive cock, emerging glistening from its sheath, tapered in ridged waves from its thick base to a narrow pink point that contrasted dramatically with the rest of his colouration. 

Eagerly, Coran reached out to touch it, feeling its slick ridges, the heaviness of it in his hand, and was pleased when Blaytz gave a soft moan in response. He tugged Coran's trousers off and grasped his cock in return, drawing them together to rub against one another, spreading his wetness around. Coran's hips twitched, sliding his dick along Blaytz's considerable length. He could hardly wait to feel that huge cock inside him. "More," he begged. "Please, let me have it!"

Blaytz nodded, and flipped him over almost effortlessly, so that he was face-down on the floor. "Spread yourself for me," he told Coran, who did as he was told. The tip of Blaytz's cock was slender, no wider than a pinky finger, and slid inside him effortlessly. It quickly widened, though, and despite its natural lubrication, each bulge in its girth made Coran give an extremely undignified squeal as it worked inside him. It seemed to go in deeper and deeper, reaching places inside him that had never been touched. 

Once it was finally, mercifully, completely inside him, Blaytz curled himself over Coran's prone body and did something even more incredible, beginning to move his cock in slow, pulsating waves. There was very little thrusting, but his cock felt like it was undulating inside Coran, pressing against him from the inside, thickening and then narrowing again, its slender tip exploring as dexterously as a finger to find the spots that felt the best. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced before, and he groaned, face buried in the blanket as Blaytz worked him over, as though he was trying to turn him inside out.

Coran couldn't help trembling, his hips jerking involuntarily, but Blaytz held him down, keeping him pinned beneath him, and nipped at his shoulder, which only served to drive him more wild. Blaytz wasn't about to be hurried, it seemed. But he did take pity on Coran enough to slide a hand beneath him and stroke his cock even as he continued his steady surges inside him. Coran tried to hold back for as long as he was able, but then Blatyz found a place inside him that made him make as sound like a dying quellarp and just _kept. on. rubbing. it._ That, combined with the hand wrapped around his cock, was finally too much - Coran shuddered, giving in to the sensations inside him, spasming hard around Blaytz's cock as he spilled his load. A few moments later, he heard Blaytz give a hiss as he sucked in his breath with gills sealed, and felt a new warmth spreading inside him in hot, sudden waves. 

When it was finally over, Coran was quite content to lie there underneath Blaytz. For one thing, it was warm. And besides, he wasn't sure if he could have moved even if he wasn't being held down - his arms and legs felt like overcooked nuulta roots. It was only the unmistakable sound of one of the Lions zooming overhead and coming down to land that jolted him back to awareness. Blaytz gave him another quick kiss and then they rose to get dressed and go out to meet their rescuer.

"I hope you haven't been too cold while you were waiting," Trigel said brightly as they walked towards the Green Lion. She was already standing near the castle ship's door, which Coran noticed with considerable surprise was open.

"We kept warm," Blaytz said with a casualness Coran could never have matched. 

"How did you open the door, though?" Coran asked, bewildered enough for a moment to not feel awkward about whether Trigel suspected anything.

"Well, having heard how Blaytz described the issue, I made sure to run several scans as I approached. This planet has unstable magnetic poles. Their fluctuations must have thrown off the castle ship's stabilizers, and, once it had crashed -"

"Landed," Coran interjected, mildly affronted.

"- landed," Trigel continued, "the inverted polarity caused the door's the mag-locks to..."

"Automatically lock themselves," Coran said, smacking himself on the forehead.

"Indeed," said Trigel. "Then it was simply a matter of reversing the poles, and the door opened. I'm sure if you had been able to access the scans, you'd have realized it yourself in no time," she added, trying to be a tiny bit comforting after having been called across the galaxy to unlock a door.

"Thank you," Coran told her, and then turned to Blaytz. With Trigel there, it wasn't possible for him to say everything he might have wanted to say, so he simply confined himself to saying, "And thank you as well, for everything."

"Hey, anytime," Blaytz said with a grin. 

The Paladins each resumed their pilots' seats in their respective Lions, while Coran entered the castle ship. The first thing he did was increase the internal temperature before lifting off. He watched to make sure Blaytz was able to extricate the Blue Lion from its icy prison, then set off for Altea. He wasn't sure how seriously to take Blaytz's offer of 'anytime,' and he knew neither he nor anyone else could expect to tame the Blue Paladin's carefree spirit, but he was grateful for the time they'd shared nevertheless.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
